I'll Never Let You See My Dark Side
by HetalianNorway
Summary: 3 normal siblings suddenly become orphans after Pitch kills their parents. North thinks he owes it to them so he adopts the 3. The eldest lives with North and the other 2 lives with Bunnymund. But Pitch is actually after the eldest, seeking a 'power' of hers that is unknown to everyone. Pairings: Jack FrostXEldest!OC, BunnymundXYoung!Sister!OC, Slight! ToothXBrother!OC
1. Profile

People make the main characters too perfect so I made the main _main_ character imperfect.

Name: Crystal (Surname)  
Age: 15  
Personality: A kind, shy, fun girl who has a somewhat dark side to her. She was bullied ever since she was little and kept to herself. Bottling her emotions and suffering resulted in Borderline Personality Disorder. She is pretty mature than most kids her age but she can be like a baby since she is the eldest of the three and was pressured into growing up too fast. She is a mystery. People would wonder what she was thinking or day-dreaming all the time. Her head is always in the clouds making her thoughtful.

Name: Cerelia (Surname)  
Age: 8  
Personality: An opposite of Crystal. She is hard-headed and jumpy. She is like a fashionista and is girly compared to Crystal being half girly and half boyish. But sometimes you can see that Cerelia is pretty sweet.

Name: Leo (Surname)  
Age: 5  
Personality: A mix of Cerelia and Crystal. He is sweet and funny.


	2. Orphans

They were just having a normal life. Being a regular family. But that was until a sudden **BANG**! was heard. Crystal's eyes shot open and sat up. She tried calming her heartbeat but that didn't help with additional **thuds** coming from across the hall. Crystal slowly opened her bedroom door and peeked through the small opening. _**SLING**_! A few cries were heard from... Her parents' bedroom. Crystal's eyes widened in realization and bombarded into her siblings' bedroom. On one side was a girl, named Cerelia who was 8, and the other was a boy, named Leo who was 5. They were still little kids compared to Crystal; a teenager who was 15.

She shook her siblings for dear life. Her young sister groaned while the brother was reluctant to wake up. "It's an **_emergency_**!" Crystal hissed. The siblings woke up and started panicking. "Hurry, go downstairs!" The little children padded their way down but before Crystal could join them, she was pulled back by what feels like sand. Crystal yelped as she was dragged into her parents' room, forcing her to confront the murderer. It was a tall, dark man with golden, shining eyes. He had the most malicious smirk Crystal has ever seen.

The figure darted himself toward the girl but she tried her best and broke the door down and made her way downstairs. "_Grrgh_!" Crystal hissed. She found her siblings sitting in a corner in the kitchen. When she huddled with her siblings, Cerelia handed her a knife. Now it was not just any knife, but it was a chopping knife that peculiarly a bit larger than the average. On both sides were Crystal's initials marking that knife as her property. Crystal was a bit insane but she used it for good.

Crystal wrapped her arms around her siblings tightly as they heard the front door being broken down and several other different voices shouting. Crystal hushed her siblings when she heard them whimper. The kitchen door slowly creaked open before... A huge... Bunny? Crystal stared at the gigantic animal in front of her. "What? Never seen a bunny before?" He remarked in an Australian accent. He slowly hopped towards the children and spoke in a hushed tone, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to save you."

Crystal engaged a stare down with the rabbit before she unwrapped her arms from her siblings. She stood up as her siblings followed, but still cowering. "C'mon! We need to get out." The siblings hesitantly ran after the rabbit, running outside to see other... Creatures. A plump golden man, a bird lady, and a Russian-looking man. "What's going on?" She asked trying not to sound weak. "We'll explain later, just get in the sleigh." The Russian man motioned towards a huge sleigh with rein deers. "Santa!" Leo cheered as he attempted to climb up the sleigh. Crystal decided to follow as the man says and helps her siblings into the sleigh.

At the North Pole

The siblings drank hot cocoa in front of a calming fire as elves brought in some cookies. The 'people' came back with forced smiles. "Care to explain?" Crystal asked in a soft tone, setting her mug down on the coffee table.

A while later

Leo and Cerelia were done crying and settled to hiccuping from crying too much. Their parents were killed by a boogie man named Pitch. The guardians were worried about the sobbing children but Crystal's calm and serious expression made them on edge. Crystal sighed before slumping down on the couch, "I don't want to live with our other family members." The guardians were shocked, expecting to hear some sort of little remorse. She was already thinking on how she would support their lives. "Crystal! Mama and Papa just died!" Cerelia shouted, looking at the eldest sibling with tear filled eyes. "I know but I don't have time for mourning. Besides, I've been grieving all my life and I'm trying to move on."

Crystal looked away from them as flashbacks replayed by her eyes. You see, the eldest suffered from Borderline Personality Disorder. So she gets hurt real bad even when it is a measly thing. She's been bullied and laughed at by other people and her parents themselves. Sure she felt a bit sad that they were killed but she needed to be strong since they always told her she was weak. 'I'll show you.' Before she became engulfed in madness, she shook her head and turned back to the guardians.

"I made the yetis prepare a room for you three, you've been through a lot so you might need to rest." North offered. Crystal nodded and muttered a thanks and directed her siblings to follow.

With the Guardians

"North, what are we going to do?" Tooth panicked. North was combing his beard in thought. "I need to go research on them first." Was all he said before he left the worried guardians.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Sorry but this one's gonna be short since I don't know how I'll continue it but don't worry I'll start thinking up of ideas for the next chappy!  
Oh and Jack will appear in the next one so no worrying lil Jack Frost fangirls! You might wanna subscribe to my HetalianNorway's Updates thing or my Tumblr(Same username as this) 'cause it'll tell you what's going on with the fanfic like I may not be able to do it for awhile, etc.**

* * *

Crystal was woken up whispering. She looked around and saw her two siblings discussing the sudden events. Crystal remembered the situation they're in and silently sighed in dread. 'What am I going to do?!' Groaning, she got up and greeted her siblings a good morning before going to the bathroom to see some necessities set up. After Crystal was done with her routine, she was putting her hair in loose pigtail braids. She peeked out of the bathroom and called for her siblings. "Did you guys toothbrush yet?" "No!" They rushed to the bathroom as Crystal rolled her eyes, knowing the answer beforehand.

They made their way to the kitchen with yetis leading them. North and the guardians looked up and greeted the children with smiling faces. They properly introduced themselves and began to eat breakfast. "We finally came to a decision." Crystal perked up and waited for North to continue. "How about you three live with us?" North announced with open arms. The siblings huddled and discussed in quiet murmurs. "I'll live here and they live with Bunnymund." "Why is that?" North asked. "Don't you want to stay together?"

"Yes, but I feel so in-debt to you so I volunteer to work as a maid for you." The guardians stared at Crystal surprized. "But we don't wanna leave you!" Cerelia cried. Leo and Cerelia started to protest. "Shshshshh... Don't worry. You guys need to stick together, and don't worry, Bunnymund will take you to visit here anyways." Bunnymund nodded in agreement. Crystal gave them a reassuring look. "Then it's decided!" North cheered.

After the siblings bid goodbye to each other, Crystal went back to her room to change into a maid uniform. It looked like a traditional Russian dress and Crystal liked wearing dresses with laces and ribbons. Crystal admired her look and came out and started baking some cookies.


	4. Mysteries Are Fun!

**Crystal is now 17, Cerelia is 10, and Leo is 7. I made this longer chapter to make up for the short one :)  
And here's Jack Frost!  
This chapter is in his POV, by the way.**

* * *

2 Years Later

I flew to the North Pole and I was making my way to North's work room when I almost bumped into a girl. She let out a short yelp before inspecting her freshly made cookies. Her dark eyes looked up at me, her shaken expression faded. She was pretty tan, slightly wavy black hair, and she was wearing some sort of maid uniform and it definitely looked cute on her. It seemed that we were staring at each other when I snapped out. "Uh, I'm sorry about that." I landed on the ground and leaned on my staff. The girl looked quickly looked down and mumbled something but it was fast so I didn't hear.

"Hm?" I asked. Her dark eyes quickly glanced back at mine before landing back to the ground. She just nodded. I tilted my head in amusement, such a weird girl. She knocked on the door to North's work room. "Come in!" North's voice boomed. We walked in to see him piled with lists of papers. The girl hastily made her way to North's desk and set the plate of cookies. North's face lit up before cheering, "Ah! You've always made such delicious treats for me!" He gobbled them happily like a child. "It makes me feel spoiled." They chuckled at his compliment.

I inspected the papers and saw names on them. "_So where on the Naughty list am I_?" I smirked at North. "The very top." He smiled back before we erupted in a small fit of laughter. The girl let out a giggle which made a cute Tinkerbell-like ringing in my ears. It somehow made me blush. "So which list are _you_ on?" I gave her a smirk before she blushed a bit and looked at the ground. North chuckled, "Crystal is always on Nice list." I smiled and perked up at her name. "Crystal." The way I said it was like bliss.

Phil slammed the door open and said something that was barely clear to me. "Oh! I'm coming!" Crystal replied. I let out a short, quiet sigh. Just hearing her voice made me feel weak. Crystal scuttled outside to do whatever the yeti said. "So, what brings you here, Jack?" North asked. I sat down on one of the chairs and let my staff lean on the arm. "I haven't visited in awhile, just wanted to see what I missed and judging by Crystal, it seems I missed a lot, huh?"

"We saved her and her siblings 2 years ago when Pitch killed their parents." My eyes widened as I sat up alert. "How come I wasn't informed of anything?" North just shrugged. "So now Crystal lives here, and her younger siblings Cerelia and Leo are living with bunny." I slumped back in my seat and sighed. "Hey, is my room still here...?" North nodded. "Can I stay here for another while?" "You're always welcome, Jack Frost." I smiled before getting up and grabbing my staff. "I'll go to the kitchen, I'm hungry."

"Sure, Crystal should be in there by now so you can take a cupcake or two." North informed. I nodded before flying to the kitchen to see a few elves and Crystal taking out a batch of cupcakes out of the oven. "Oooh! What flavor are they?" Crystal turned around and gave me a shy smile. "White. It tastes delicious. Here." Crystal handed me a cupcake on a plate. "Be careful it's hot."

I took a bite and grinned. "_**Mmmm**_! I can't believe how long I haven't **eaten**!" The cupcake tasted sweet and great that it made me regret not eating. "How long?" She tilted her head which is cute, by the way. "249." Her eyes widened before she ran around the kitchen taking random foods. "Here eat these. You must be starving." I laughed at how innocent she is. "Don't worry, we don't starve." I gave her a reassuring smile before Crystal blushed again and darted her eyes towards the ground. "How is the floor more interesting? I mean, I've got the looks and all but what does it have that I don't?" I joked. Crystal smiled bigger and laughed, making me brighten up. I think I'm gonna enjoy it here. And I think I'm gonna enjoy solving this mystery girl. Mysteries are _fun_!


	5. Driving Me Crazy? Not For Long

**This is gonna be also in Jack's POV. I don't know if I made him OOC but this is what I thought he would kind of act like when he's finally in love. Since he was childish back then an still is and I don't know if he had a crush on someone before so for this storyit'll be his first crush ever.**

* * *

For the past weeks, I've been mostly watching Crystal- **I mean watching over her!** I-I mean, like,what if she slips and bursts her head! Anyways, I hung out with Crystal and she doesn't seem to mind it. Sometimes I would throw some jokes here and there and she enjoys hearing them which makes me feel special. Now here Crystal comes with a bucket with water and a mop to polish the floors. I sighed dreamily. I never got infatuated like this with someone but Crystal instantly put some sort of spell on me. I was too busy staring at Crystal because North came up to me. "Smitten?" North asked, knowing the answer already. "_Oh yeah_."

"She's driving me _crazy_!" North looked at me questioningly. He sat down next to me on the window sill and waited for me to explain. "I always stare at her and I've already got several scoldings and a few bruises and cuts for not paying attention. And I can't go to sleep without seeing her so I always sneak to her room- which is like a stalker by the way. Sometimes I can't breathe and I'm always afraid I might faint. And-_gah_! So many things she does to me!" North chuckled and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "It's called Love." My eyes widened and I gave a short jump away from him. "No way." North smiled and nodded.

"But Jack, you must keep in mind that you're immortal and she's mortal. You're going to live longer than her and you'll carry a broken heart for the rest of your life." He was right. I couldn't fall in love with her, it will be unfair for both of us. "Jack?" I heard a sweet voice call. I looked up to see Crystal with a mop at her side and a worried expression. "What's wrong? You sounded aggravated." A blushed immediately creeped up on my face and North chuckled at me but I gave him a warning glare. I nervously laughed it off. "Ahh, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you could talk to me anytime. Alright?" I really wanted to give her a tight hug out of cuteness overload and how she is too sweet but I resisted. I bet I looked like I was having a die-hard-spasm. "How ironic. Jack Frost is _burning_ up!" North teased. Crystal began panicking about what she should do since she never encountered a cold spirit heating up. I quickly grabbed my staff and flew out of North's workshop and back to Burgess, my home.

This Week's Summary

Jack started pranking Crystal when she worked, messing her up, making her go crazy as well. Jack thought that was what he felt like but it was clouded by his childish way of showing that he likes her. He would 'accidentally' push the bucket of water over making her redo polishing. Cranked up the temperature on the oven when she wasn't looking. And messed up arrangements which was Crystal's **major** OCD problem.

After Jack rearranged the matryoshka's on one of the shelves in the dining room, Crystal finally snapped. "_What's your problem_? First, we're like friends! Supporting each other and cracking jokes! Then, you-you! You're like a bully! Are these your so-called '_pranks_?!' " Jack was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that to come from the mouth of a silent, shy girl. He also felt guilty and finally saw through his whole disaster-making. He wasn't making her love him. It only made her hate him! Crystal sighed and stomped to her room, not bothering to fix the matryoshka's, thinking that Jack would mess it up again. Jack was left there feeling too depressed and flew back home and hung around his lake, with his head down, not bothering to look up.


	6. You Could've Just Asked

**Longest chapter I think I have ever made! But anyways! The chapter full of girly-crush-daydream-thingy!**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I was mopping the floor until I was whisked into the air. I gave a yelp and reluctantly opened my eyes. Jack was flying us to where ever we were heading. "Jack!" I shouted. Of course I was mad at him but I could never hold a grudge that well to people I don't hate. And honestly, after that little fight, I still don't hate him. But I could tell that he wasn't the type of person who just goes 'pranking' someone without the other person that did something to him. In an instant, darkness was all I could see but I could hear the ruffling of fabric and footsteps of Jack around me. "Jack? Why are we here?"

He turned on a light and I instantly knew that this was one of the many storage closets in North's workshop. Jack sighed and stepped forward. "Crystal, look, I'm _very_ sorry. I didn't actually mean to do all those things. It was just that..." He trailed off, struggling to finish his words. "I know you didn't mean to do it." Jack's head jerked up and his eyes shown confusion and surprise. "Even though you're a _bit_ of a troublemaker, you're not that type to go after someone randomly." I gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. I was making my way past him until he caught my wrist and pulled me back. "What's wrong?"

Jack was deep in thought. He looked into my eyes firmly. "Wear something pretty, but warm. I'm taking you somewhere." I stood there frozen. I didn't expect that from him. "_Please_?" Jack returned to his normal, goofy self and gave me those darn puppy eyes he used to get me to sneak him some cookies when the elves weren't looking. I smiled and sighed and I closed my eyes for a moment before gently shaking my head. 'Ahh, this man...' I opened my eyes again and agreed.

**Jack's POV**

I was waiting for Crystal outside the workshop. I wanted to make up for the whole fight between us so I planned to introduce her to a little something called 'Snow.' Yes, snow. When we were talking about ourselves, she said that she never got to play with snow since it was less than a foot high. She only got to see it from her window and hope that at least a few snowflakes would make their way towards her window. I kind of felt guilty for not giving her town enough snow. I mean, I'm supposed to bring fun and snow with me but I never really gave Crystal and her town a chance to have fun.

"Jack." I saw Crystal silently yet carefully running towards me. "Are you sure we should be doing this? North might get mad." Crystal was dressed in a crimson trench coat, thick skinny white jeans, black knee-high shoes, and all wrapped in a snug, white scarf and matching earmuffs and gloves. She looked really cute. Even when she is shivering. Oh- she's shivering! "Yes, besides, you need a break! I see how hard you work, you need some time to have fun." I quickly took her in my arms as I lifted us off the ground a few feet. "Get ready!" I warn as we zoomed to Burgess, which was at least a bit warmer than the North Pole.

At first, Crystal was too afraid to open her eyes and she was really stiff. But then she opened her eyes and enjoyed the view. I could tell by her hard grip on me that she was scared that she might fall. "Don't worry Crystal. I will _never _let you fall." I gave her a sincere look as her grip loosened a bit, gaining her trust, I smiled. "And I'll never let you walk out of my life." I mumbled as I gazed at her. "Hm?" She asked. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what I just said. A light pink tinted my cheeks as I dismissed it.

We finally arrived at the streets of Burgess. I gripped her firmly as I gave a warning, "Here comes the loops!" Crystal looked at me frightened as we bounced from building to car or whatever there was as we back flipped through the air. We landed safely next to my lake as I let her go. She was silent, probably terrified of the 'loopedy loops' as North calls them. "That. Was. **AWESOME**!" She cheered and giggled and bounced up and down. I grinned at her bright smile full of excitement.

But then she stood still, her arms outstretched towards the falling snow. Her face was gentle as she looked around like it was a whole new world. "So beautiful..." She murmured beneath her breath. It made me content when I see her so at peace. But you know, I have to ruin that any time.

**Crystal's POV**

Something soft made contact with my back. I slowly turned around to see a grinning Jack, who was bouncing a snowball in his hand. A huge smile curled upon my lips as I quickly crouched down and gathered a snow but it kept breaking apart. I heard Jack chuckling before he crouched down next to me. "Is it that hard for you?" Jack asked amused. I blushed and stubbornly looked away as I mumbled my objection. Jack took my hand in his as he showed me how to make a snowball. I stared at it like a baby seeing a new toy for the very first time. "Your reactions are cute." I heard Jack mutter. I probably wasn't supposed to hear that but on instinct, I turned my head towards him with his face inches from mine.

I fell back as he realized what he almost did and pulled back. "Oh! Uh, heheh, sorry... I..." We looked away from each other as an awkward silence filled the air. "Hey." Jack called, trying to break the tension. "Ever been ice skating?" I gulped as my eyes widened in fear. "N-no, but I've tried roller skating and I really have bad balance. I would probably drag you down with me." Jack hoisted me up and stepped on the frozen lake. "I can teach you, I promise you won't fall down." Jack squeezed my arms in reassurance and sincerity. I took a moment to think. I mean, Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, is going to teach me how to ice skate. How bad will it be? I nodded as Jack smiled and slowly lead me onto the ice.

I wobbled violently as I struggled to stand straight. Jack eased me up carefully. His cold fingers made me relax a bit as he started skating forward, pulling me along with him. Soon, I was able to skate next to Jack. I was smiling with glee and laughed as I looked around my surroundings pass in a blur. The only thing that wasn't a blur was Jack and his gentle gaze. Jack's mouth suddenly gaped open before he grabbed me with his staff, into his arms. The next thing I know was that we were laughing hysterically, laying down on the fluffy snow that started to crumble onto our faces since I can see that it was a couple of feet tall.

We had too much fun in Burgess. He showed me places, his pranks, and his first believer, Jamie and his cute little sister, Sophie. Jamie handed us popsicles. We were laughing and cracking jokes when Jack's tongue mysteriously got stuck on the popsicle. Jamie and I bursted out laughing that we could've died for over-use of the lungs. Jack was finally set free as he shook his head. "Haha." He mocked. But his smile couldn't help but peek through his failing attempt to be serious. Soon, he bursted out laughing with us.

**Time to go Home**

"That was really fun, Jack!" I beamed at him. The sky was already dark and I saw Sandy's dream sand everywhere. "That's what I like to hear." He smiled back as we landed on a rooftop in Lithuania. We watched dreams everywhere. "So Crystal..." Jack started. I waited patiently for Jack as he started fidgeting and scratching his neck and looking in all directions possible just to avoid eye contact with me. "Let's just say that if, I don't know, someone took you out on a date, um, like this... Would it have been, uh, the greatest date ever?" I slowly fit the pieces together until a light blush tinted my cheeks.

"Wait, was this a date?" Jack looked sheepish at me and back to the sky. **Yes**. A shy smile found it's way, tugging on my lips. "You could've just asked... And yes. It is the greatest date ever._ Especially_ with Jack Frost as my date." Jack looked at me, surprised, but then smiled brightly as he flew up and cheered but noticed what he did and sat back down, trying to calm himself. I gave him peck on the cheek as I giggled, watching him turn bright red. Oh the irony.

**At Home**

Everyone was asleep for a few hours so it was easier to sneak back in. "Thanks Jack. I had a great time." I whispered as I opened my door. Jack's hand clutched onto mine and gave me a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. "Good night." I shyly made myself lean in and gave him a kiss back. When I closed my door, I couldn't help-

**Jack's POV**

But have-

**Both POVs**

The biggest grin on my face.

**Jack's POV**

I was making my way to my bed when my door opened to see North in his sleeping gown. Yes he is still just old-fashioned. He carefully closed the door and padded his way next to me on the bed. "I didn't see Crystal around today when we had an _emergency_ clean up. _Care to explain_?" Jack laughed nervously as North's stare bore into his own soul. "Look, I drove Crystal crazy and I wanted to make up for it so I took her out for a break and I also wanted to ask her out and I told her at the end but she wasn't mad and she actually wanted to go on a date with me and please don't blame her." Jack finally huffed after his rant. North sat there, amusement in his eyes.

"That's **wonderful**! I'm glad you have yourself a partner, but remember, she's still human." North said. Jack nodded as he forced that thought into the very back of his mind, not wanting to think of the consequences now.


	7. Fear Me!

**Thank you for the reviews! here's another long one. I will introduce you to the second pairing of this series: BunnymundxSister!OC  
Most of this story will be in Crystal's POV but I'll let you know when it shifts.  
**

* * *

I was sweeping the floor but I suddenly jolted and dropped my broom. An icy breeze pounded against my back. I playfully glared back at Jack, who had that silly grin on his face. I shook my head and resumed cleaning. A hole opened up on the floor near me. I stared at it before sighing. "Now how am I suppose to clean _this_!" Jack walked over and peeked down the hole. "Hey kangaroo! Hopping out or what?" We heard a distinct Australian accent retort back before Bunnymund hopped out with Cerelia and Leo on his back.

"Crystal!" They squealed as they ran over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hey! How have you been?!" We started engaging in a chatter of squeals and laughter. Leo stuck to clutching my leg but I didn't mind.

**At Night**

I quietly closed the door to my siblings' room. I almost yelped out in surprise when I came face to face with Bunnymund. I clutched my racing heart as I hissed, "_What are you doing?!_" He bent down to my height and whispered back, "Sorry. I just wanted to give Cerelia something before she went to bed." He showed me an Easter egg painted with Cerelia's favorite color, pink. "She's already sleeping. I'll give it to her, just wait right here." I snatched the egg as I heard Bunnymund mumbling protests. I inspected the egg before I could touch the door knob. Written hot pink were the words,** 'I love you.'**

I paused as I slowly turned towards the shameful bunny. I held the egg up and gave him a slight scowl. "What is this?" He slightly flinched at how stern my voice was. Before he could give me an excuse, I rushed towards the dark kitchen and turned the lights on. Bunnymund hopped after me. I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms, waiting. "I've been meaning to tell you. I-I can't help it but I _do_ love her." I checked his expression and it was flooded with desperation and sincerity... With a hint of anxiety. "Bunny, she's 10. Are you serious?" Bunnymund started fidgeting and his ears drooped down. "This is called pedophilia."  
"Yeah, but you're with Jack."  
"At least I'm old enough to start dating."

We stared at each other before I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking. I reopened them and shifted in place. "Okay, this is what I think should happen." Bunnymund nodded. "Wait until she's 16 or older. _Then_, you can date her. So can you at least wait for 6 years for her?" Bunnymund thought for a moment and looked me dead in the eye. "Just for **her**." He answered firmly. I smiled at how lucky my sister is. Most boys couldn't wait for a girl so they just forget about them and go get another. "I admit, you're perfect for her. You have my trust. **If** you are able to wait for her." Bunnymund smirked, determined. "Just watch." He stated, making me smirk back.

**Next Morning**

I pulled Bunnymund back before he could reach the dining room. "Hey Bunny, a little reminder." Bunnymund looked at me patiently. I leaned towards his face with my scary face I used on people when they bother me. "Make a move on her_ and I'll snap those furry little ears of your's, got it?_" He gulped and agreed and rushed to the dining room. I entered after him, smiling contently as if nothing happened.

**3rd POV**

Bunnymund offered some cake to Cerelia, which she happily accepted. Everyone except for Leo and Cerelia could feel Crystal's threatening aura rising. When Bunnymund turned to look at her, Crystal gave a crazed smile and waved to him. Bunnymund quickly waved back, trying to act tough, but inside he was cowering with his tail dangling between his legs if it were longer.

The whole day went with Crystal watching Bunnymund's every move with her insane aura that Bunnymund had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom just to let out his fear alone. Jack entered the bathroom, knowing full well what Bunnymund was actually doing. "Hanging in there, buddy?" Jack leaned on the wall as Bunnymund tried to pull himself together. He couldn't act weak in front of Jack. "What do you care?" Bunnymund replied. Silence overtook them for awhile. "Oh who am I fooling?! Your sheila's _freaky_! I can feel her tiny little hands pulling off my ears menacingly already!" Jack chuckled and gave Bunnymund some words of encouragement.

After that whole day of visiting, Bunnymund took the siblings back to the Warren. But not before Crystal could threat- I mean, remind him once more. Jack sat on Crystal's bed as she climbed onto it. "Weren't you a little, oh I don't know, _harsh_ on Bunny?" Crystal thought for a moment and shrugged. "No not really." Jack stared at Crystal, disbelieving that the timid girl could be so tough. "Besides, it's called pedophilia. He's way older." Jack clutched his heart. "Aw, I'm hurt." He joked. Crystal couldn't help but chuckle. "Come here." She beckoned with her arms outstretched. Jack crawled towards her and they embraced each other. Crystal got a bit used to Jack's coldness that it became warm to her now.

**Warren**

The children were sleeping peacefully in their own rooms. Bunnymund snuck into Cerelia's room to check up on her. She rested peacefully on the hay with a warm, wool blanket. Her chest bobbed up and down in a relaxing beat. Bunnymund caressed her cheek lightly and smiled faintly. But it was a sad kind of smile. Too bad he couldn't hold her as he liked but he was determind to wait for her if it was the last thing he would do.

"My lovely, little sheila..." He whispered. He looked through a window near by and saw that the moon lit brightly in the dark sky. Bunnymund gazed at the moon somewhat desprately as if to say, _**'Please** _hurry up and make her older.' But of course, everyone must shift on their own accord so he nor the man in the moon could really help it.


	8. The REAL summary!

**This was supposed to be the real summary but I was charging my phone (which had the summary) somewhere else. Sooo, I wasn't supposed to tell you that the eldest had a power :P Stupid I am Stupid**

* * *

Two sisters and a brother became orphans after Pitch killed their family. The eldest didn't trust the other family members. North thought that they owe it to them and adopted them. The eldest stays with North. The two younger siblings stayed with Bunnymund. But what does the eldest hold? And why did her old friend say that she was their 'secret weapon?'


	9. Jealousy and Misery

**I gave you guys a hint on my Tumblr! Misery is by Maroon 5 so it does not belong to me. Thank you very much for all the views, reviews, subs, and favs! So, sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I was pretty lazy and exhausted from school when I started it. **

'Thoughts.'**  
**Flashbacks/Memories  
**Lyrics and POV reminders**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was listening to Crystal's music player as the song, 'Misery,' played. I groaned and fell back on the bed. _Crystal's_ bed. I was _so_ bored without Crystal and Jamie, whom were at school. Yes, Crystal went back to school after years. She was able to continue from where she stopped at and she fits in well with the other high school students since she looked years younger than what she really was.

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?**  
**Why do you do what you do to me yeah?**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?**

**I am in misery And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah Why won't you answer me?**  
**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah **  
**Girl you really got me bad **  
**You really got me bad**  
** And now I'm gonna get you back **  
**I'm gonna get you back**

Oh, music of Crystal's. Why do you have to torture me so? But then, an idea came to my head. I slammed the door of North's office open. He was about to put the finishing touches on a little glass train but he dropped it and it shattered. North sighed and took off his glasses, setting it aside.

**North's POV**

"What do you need, Jack Frost?" He stood there, smirking in a way that spelled 'trouble.' "_I have a question_." I raised a brow as he slowly made his way towards my desk. _"Is there a possible way for a guardian_, such as myself_, to turn into back to a human?"_  
"For a day." I immediately slapped my mouth closed and my eyes widened. I was filled with fear, hoping that a miracle would happen that made him not hear what I just said. But miracles _don't_ happen in my office do they? Jack cheered and looked even more eager.

"Awesome! So, how do you do it?" I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I finally got up and exhaustively opened the door, ushering Jack outside. He followed me contently around the workshop until we reached a basement we rarely used. "Get in." Jack walked in cautiously, inspecting the dark room for a jump scare. I shut the door behind us and rummaged through a few boxes. "Uh, why don't we turn on the lights?"  
"Because if we do, we cannot see."  
"See what?"  
"It's a very special snow globe I have,"

I set an empty box on another shelf and bent back down. "It connects Tooth's power of memories and my snow globes for transportation. It looks through your memories, analyzing how you looked like and then I throw globe at you and-**POOF**!" Jack grunted in amusement and started helping out. I saw a faint light and a grin spread across my features. "Yippa!" I cheered as I held the snow globe up. It looked like one of my other snow globes but you can only see this in the dark. "Now we only need a tooth of yours!"

* * *

Tooth arrived with Jack's memory box and a smile on her face. She was trying hard to mask her excitement since no one has ever used this snow globe except for a _certain_ other guardian thousands of years ago(1). I plucked a tooth inside the snow globe and shook it as an image of Jack as a human appeared. Jack peered in. "_Wow_..." He stared at it until I suddenly threw it at his head. "Hey!" A bright light flashed as they streamed upward of Jack's body, transforming him. After the lights sparkled and dissolved, everyone in the workshop was in awe. He still had the same clothing and stance but he had a few different features. "Yeah!" Jack cheered and flew around the workshop. He still had his powers but he had some disadvantages, too.

Jack's POV

"What are you planning to do?" North asked as I gently settled back on the toasty floor._ Man, I **miss** feeling the difference between cold and hot!_ "I wanna go to Crystal's school." North and Tooth's smiles instantly dropped. I smiled meekly back. A while later, North finally managed to enroll me into Crystal's school for the day. He had also gotten me different and more appropriate clothing. He got me a dark hoodie, a t-shirt, some jeans, and shoes! I stared at the t-shirt, inspecting it. "Is this seriously what kids are wearing these days?" I felt like an old man. The other t-shirts I got to choose from had weird sayings so I chose a simple one.

North handed me a bag full of notebooks and pencils. "Do you remember what we taught you?" Tooth asked, ecstatically. "All those grammar and writing sessions in an hour?" I replied sarcastically. Truth be told, when kids worked on their homework, I would be behind them and observed how to do all those things. I learnt how to read from a 4 year old who had to go to school the following year. Learning all these back then was pretty useless since all we did was work, work, work. But then again, it had some pretty useful studies like diseases.

I entered the portal and appeared behind a bush. "**Woah**!" I shuddered violently as the cold hit my skin. "Am I that cold?" I whisper and right now, I felt sorry for Crystal who had to put up with my temperature everyday. I exhaled and readied myself. I walk out of the bush and began walking towards the school. I looked around and it seemed that the other teenagers seemed normal, doing their own business. But as soon as I entered the door, some teenage girls started staring at me. I didn't know what to do since I don't usually spend my time watching over kids their age. I tried to remember how it was back when I was human and how to handle situations like these. I smiled and waved at them. They smiled and waved back, seemingly in some sort of trance.

The more I passed through the halls, the more girls noticed me, and the more anxiety started building up. **Finally**, I saw Crystal sitting next to the window and dancing along to one of the boys who was playing a guitar. I grinned and ran over to her. I tapped her shoulder and for a minute, she just stared at me but realization came over her features. She grabbed me away from the crowd and pulled me in a tight hug. "_What are you doing here?!_"  
"I wanted to spend some time with you so I asked North and there was a way to turn back into a human... For a day." I felt jittery and excited to learn more about Crystal and where she goes to school and how she manages through it.

**Crystal's POV**

Jack sat next to me in every class and I _loved_ being beside him. But... My eye twitched as girls stood around Jack's table,_ flirting_ and _giggling_. One of them was twirling their pretty little hair. I eyed it intently as if I could shoot lasers out of my eyes. _'Keep **twirling** it!'_ Jack seemed perfectly fine, though. "J-Jack! Hey! Hey Jack!" I tried calling to him but he was too busy talking to one of the girls. Another one noticed me trying to gain his attention so she glared and moved right in front of me. I huffed and slumped in my seat. Was it _this_ hard to get someone to notice you when they're sitting _right next to you?!_

We were the only ones left in Algebra. I took one last look towards Jack and the girls; they were still chatting. I bit my lip and stacked my binder and books somewhat loudly to vent some anger. I gathered them in my arms and stomped out of the classroom. I felt a pang of jealousy coursing through my veins. I haven't felt this jealous in years. I threw my books in my locker and walked to the cafeteria.** By myself**. In which Jack had promised me that he and I would walk together to lunch. It was a bit childish but I still agreed. I stopped in the middle of my tracks and I was near the cafeteria. I turned around, using my last ounce of little hope, that Jack would come running to catch up with me. I looked around the nearly empty hallways with slight disappointment. I wasn't supposed to feel down by just this one measly thing like this, right? I trudged to the line in the cafeteria and scanned the assortment of foods.

**Jack's POV**

"How about we go to lunch? You can sit with us, Jack." I smiled but instantly faltered. My eyes widened as I realized that Crystal wasn't here anymore.

"Hey Crystal! Let's walk to lunch together! Promise?" I grinned brightly at her. She giggled and smiled. "Sure! I promise!"

I looked at the clock and it was 10 minutes past. "Uh, sorry, no can do. I promised someone that I would sit with them." I hurried out the classroom.

"Ooh! And promise that we'll get to sit together at lunch?" I slightly bounced. Crystal nodded and pinky promised me.

I ran to the cafeteria and got my lunch. I scanned the room and saw no sign of Crystal. Fortunately, I saw some people walking out of the cafeteria to eat outside. I jogged around and skipped tables and even more girls that were eager to talk to me. I finally found Crystal, looking miserable, sitting in a table that was well isolated from the others. I set my tray down and sat across from her. She didn't bother looking or acknowledging the fact that I was here. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry I'm late and I know we promised, but things were very time consuming and those girls kept throwing questions-"

Crystal shook her head and kept her eyes on her food. "No, no, it's okay." Her voice crackled slightly but I caught it. Now I felt even more guilty. I scooted next to her and pulled her into my arms. But she looked away from me and intended on not giving up. Well I wasn't going to give up either. I took her chin between my fingers and planted a meaningful kiss on her lips and embraced her again. I finally felt her snake her arms around me and cuddle into my neck. "I swear that I will **never** break another promise like that again." I smiled slightly, still a bit distraught from her depressing mood but I tried my best to lighten up. So, for the next several minutes, I ate and cracked jokes and fooled around with her.

**Crystal's POV**

We both knew I couldn't resist him and his playful ways. I laughed so hard and felt too comfortable around Jack that I didn't notice all those other girls boring their glares into me. I knew I shouldn't be that worked up about being jealous but... I couldn't help it. I think I'm just too selfish at times. I wanted Jack's attention. His full attention everyday and every second. But it was now in the past so I tried brushing it out of my head. For once, my school life was far more upbeat and eventful. Because I, went to school with Jack Frost.


	10. Where Are you? (Guest Star!)

**I thought that this was a terrible chapter, IDK. But! After having tests and a project, I have tried my best to update! This whole chapter will be in Crystal's POV. The next chapter, which is the climax, may take longer since I have yet _another_ project! **

**Guest Star: My guy-friend Chris!  
I asked permission before adding him in this chapter and he was very excited! I made a another quick plan to put him in the last chappy but I didn't know where to put him in. And sorry for Chris' language but that's what I think he'll react and I took his reactions from memory. SWEARING BUT I HAVE CENSORED A LITTLE SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

I stifled yet another giggle as I watched Jack jumping high in the air making hilarious faces outside the window. May I just say that I'm in Biology right now, which is my least favorite subject. I was lucky that Mr. (Surname) decided to ignore the first few giggles I couldn't hold. Once Mr. (Surname) turned around, I quickly scribbled the notes into my notebook, trying to look like I was doing what I was supposed to do. I glanced back outside at Jack, who was perched on the edge of the closest tree branch to the window. He was laughing and grinning mischievously at me. Darn it, Jack! He knew that I hated getting in trouble. I stuck my tongue out at him and focused for the rest of the class period.

**After Class**

I sighed as my jaw hurts from all the smiling and giggling I did. "Hey Crystal!" My friend, Chris, called. I stopped and turned around for him to catch up to me. "What was with all the giggling?" He was also my Biology partner. I chuckled nervously and gulped. "Oh, you saw?" I tried to act innocent. "Naw sh*t!" Chris sarcastically replied. "I just watched something funny before school and then I was thinking about it." I smiled and Chris seemed to take that answer. I inwardly exhaled and walked to gym. Since it's almost the end of the school year, our coach decided to let us run a lap outside and relax. After I ran, I jogged to a secluded area where I can still monitor the students and keep out of sight. Jack met me there.

"You're pretty slow out there." He smirked. I deadpanned. "I was lacking. _Anyways_," I smacked him arm. "Stop making me laugh during class! You know I don't like getting trouble!" I hissed in a hushed whisper just in case someone is near. "But I was bored! You looked pretty bored to me." I could see his devilish twinkle in their. Instead of me retreating, I was drawn into it. I sat down on the grass and Jack followed suit. We talked and laughed the next several minutes I had in gym until a whistle echoed throughout the field. "Gotta go!" I was yanked back into Jack's chest and he embraced me like it was going to be the last time we were going to see each other.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, returning his hug. "Nothing. I just wanted to." He shrugged like it was nothing and looked away. I noticed a light blush and it made me smile so I leaned and pecked his lips. His eyes flicked to mine as I gave him my mischievous smirk and waltzed away. I changed and hurried out the locker room so I can get back to Homeroom to pick up a book my teacher reserved for me. When I walked out of the classroom, Chris was waiting for me.

"Where do you wanna go now? Wanna go to my house and play video games? Or we can go to the forest and hunt for Slenderman!" He had that childish personality that everyone, including me, couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. "I'd love to but... I have to meet someone. Maybe next time." I gave him an apologetic smile and rushed outside to the big oak tree in front of the school. I knew that Jack hid behind the tree everytime he picked me up. "Hey." I greeted him with an eager smile. "Ready to go to North's?" Jack asked as he dug a snow globe out of his pocket of his hoodie. "Yeah!" I bounced slightly as Jack threw it and we stepped through the portal.

**Sunset**

We had finished dinner and we were gathered around the fire. North checked around the workshop to make sure it is safe to retire for the night. Phil was even here with us, drinking hot cocoa. I smiled and giggled as Phil let out a relaxed sigh. He was always worked up and he worked extra hard since he had to redo some of the toys. "Woah! Hey! Hey! Let me down!" We all turned to see... Chris?! He was dropped to the ground by one of the yetis and as he turned, he jumped back. "Aw sh*t! It's f*cking _Bigfoot_!" The poor yeti replied, "Hwauh?" I charged up to Chris. "Chris?! What are you doing here?" Chris turned to face me and smiled. "Hii !" He said in a ditzy tone. "Chris, I'm serious. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering why you didn't want to hang out, I mean, come on, you never turn down the chance to go into any forest, especially looking for Slenderman!" I gave him an apologetic smile like I couldn't help not wanting to go. "So I stalked you and next thing I know, you're with some _old_ guy and you guys jumped into a portal!" Jack was floating carelessly near by and stood up straight. "Hey!" Wait, he stalked me? Yup, that's my Chris. "So, who are all these weird looking... _people_?" I sighed and smiled, deciding to let go of this incident. "That's Santa, you can call him North, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny-"  
"-Kangaroo!" Bunnymund and I glared at Jack, grinning. "Sandy the Sandman, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost the Winter sprite." Chris chuckled a bit. "Heheh, Sprite." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to whack him on the head.

"Sh*t Crystal, Santa and all those people don't f*cking exist." Chris was laughing as everyone frowned. "Slenderman, exists." I scowled at him. "But they are real." I said. Chris shook his head, "No they don't." Cue child mode. "But they _are_ real!" I wailed. "No they don't." Mocking the sound of a mother. "But they _are_ _reeeaaallll_!" I whined and jumped and stomped in place. The other guardians watched me unfold my hidden 'Child' side. "No they **don't**!" Chris now decided to mock an angry father turning into some kind of beast. Next thing I know, I was flailing my arms around that I almost hit Jack. "Woah! Come down. He doesn't believe we're real, but he sees us that's all that matters." I gave a little whimper as I retreated back to the couch and slumped.

Chris started causing troubling around the workshop by having 'fun.' Jack played along and we had to chase them around. The guardians got along well with Chris, despite his swearing and highly suggestive 'jokes.' "Okay so let me get this straight, you fight this boogey man named Pitch?" The guardians mumbled in agreement. "Well lucky for you guys, you have a secret weapon." Chris gave them a mischievous smile. The guardians were confused and Chris smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. Yes, I understood what he meant by 'secret weapon.' "What secret weapon?" North asked. Chris shook his head and waltzed towards me to have me flick his head.

**That Night**

I fell on my bed and gave a loud exasperated sigh. "I'm so **_tired_**!" I wailed. Jack yawned and fell beside me. "I'm beat." He yawned out. "You were no help either." I smirked up at him as he smiled. His fingers found mine and we didn't bother getting under the covers but it was a rather comfortable slumber.

**The Next Morning**

Jack walked along with me on school grounds. "So, what did Chris mean when he said 'secret weapon?' " I smiled and decided to play along with Chris. "It's nothing." I said in a sing-song voice. Jack pouted, and may I say that it was _cute_, and kept insisting I told him. I shooed him back to the other guardians after lunch. I met up with Chris in the hall, on my way to Art class. "Hey, still wanna go look for Slenderman today?" He asked. I thought for a moment until he added, "I promise it'll be quick." I smirked, I was filled with that devilish rush that craved adrenaline that I used to have a few years ago. "_Oh yeah_." Chris cheered and fist-pumped the air. "Brofist!" I called as we pounded our fists together. Ah, it felt nice to be one of the boys again.

After I hung out with Chris, I smashed the globe to transport outside of North's workshop. God! Why did it keep transporting me _**outside** _rather than _**inside**_! I rushed in and expected a yeti to stop me but the garage seemed deserted. Weird. I walked in to the main hall and up to the second floor. I looked around. It seemed that the workshop had no trace of life whatsoever. "North? Jack? Phil? Anybody?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Chirp!" I whipped my head around to see Baby Tooth. "Thank goodness you're here! Where is everyone?" Baby Tooth was carrying a tooth so I held my hands out as she dropped it. I was suddenly engulfed by a blinding light.

'Memory...' The guardians were just chatting absent-mindedly as the globe was wrapped with black sand. A tall figure morphed out of the huge cloud of sand. 'He looks familiar...' I gasped. "**Monster**!" I yelled out in rage. Pitch! Everyone got in their fighting stances as Pitch stood, relaxed. He looked around as if the guardians weren't there. "Huh, it seems like she's not here..." He mumbled. "_Who_'s not here?" Jack spat. "Where is the girl?" Everyone's eyes widened in realization that Pitch was talking about me. "You'll never get her!" Bunnymund shouted. "Pity, I'll just have to go with Plan B." Suddenly, the guardians were in a tornado made out of black sand. As the tornado died down, the guardians were gone and also Pitch. The yetis and the elves were fading, I wondered why. The lights weren't going out or anything!

I was soon whisked to another location. It was deep in a forest and in a little clearing was a broken bed. Under it was a dark hole. I was rushed towards the hole and looked down. I could hear the yells of the guardians, calling me. I exited the memory, or message... "Baby Tooth, show me where the forest is." Baby Tooth nodded as I ran towards North's sleigh. I have never steered but I'll try. "Hya!" I whipped the reins and we started flying out. "Burgess, right?" I asked Baby Tooth, who was safely in my pocket. She nodded and hurried for safe cover before she would be whisked away. I got a snow globe from one of the compartments and threw it. "Burgess, Pennsylvania!"


	11. The Darkest Side of Me: Part 1

**I hope you like this chapter. It was filled with pain and tears as I wrote this. I managed to get this in. And I hope you can relate so if you see bullying, please help stop it. This is a 2 part chapter!  
**

'Thoughts'  
Flashback/Memories  
**POV **

* * *

I jumped through the hole and landed softly on the ground. I suddenly facepalmed myself, realizing I have charged into a battle without a plan! "_Stupid_..." I scolded repeatedly at myself. I slowly walked around this cave, er, lair? Just as expected, it was dark. I emitted a little spark of light from my hand as I crept around the halls, keeping an eye out for one of Pitch's Nightmares. North told me that the horses were made out of sand when he was going over emergency strategies, in case Pitch came back to the Pole. I soon found the only lit area, and I soon found the guardians trapped in a cage and Pitch. "Where is she?" Pitch complained.

"What are you planning to do to her?" Jack shouted, protectively. "She doesn't have any powers!" Bunnymund added. "Poor Crystal..." Tooth muttered with a worried expression as she buzzed around the large cage. "_Oh _you don't **know** what she can do!" Pitch had that familiar gleam in his eyes when people knew something that another didn't. I glared at Pitch as I quickly mashed a few battle tactics together. I stared intently on one of the hallways above as an explosion erupted. "Play time!" Pitch sang as he dashed towards the blast. When I was sure he was gone, I was about to rush to unlock the guardians but the Nightmares surrounded the cage. I huffed. 'Gotta make this quick.' I flew around the cage in a flash as I beheaded the Nightmares and landed on top of the cage.

**Jack's POV**

"Woah! Woah!" We all saw a white 'thing' zoom by and the next thing we know, the Nightmares were eliminated. Then, we felt the cage shake as that 'thing' landed on the roof of the cage. After everything was still, something clung onto the door of our cell. "_Crystal_?" Some of us blurted out. Her hands clenched the bars like a spider that it made her look like a rabid animal. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Crystal suddenly opened her mouth and bit the bars. Her mouth was surprisingly big for a quiet girl. She got a big chunk of the bar and spat it out somewhere else. We were all shocked at how Crystal was acting.

**Crystal's POV**

After I tore some bars that's connected with the hinges, I was finally able to yank the door off. I flung it elsewhere and bowed comically as the guardians filed out. I looked up to see horrid expressions towards me. "What?" I asked innocently. But before they could tell reply, we heard a malicious chuckle. "I see you have made it, **fallen beast**." I glared at him as he swooped down in front of us. The guardians took out their weapons, ready to fight. "That's won't be necessary. I will be fighting with Crystal..." Pitch motioned to me. The guardians stared at me as if waiting for an answer. "I agree." I nodded and determinedly stepped up front.

"Good girl." Pitch chirped. Black sand formed into a whip and he thrashed it in my direction. I stood still, but before he could cause damage to me, a white force field was summoned. "Crystal!" I heard Jack warn. I turned back to Jack and gave him a reassuring smile with a tiny laugh. "I'll be safe, don't worry." I turned back towards Pitch as he morphed the whip into his gigantic scythe. I smirked. 'That's how I like my battles. Challenging...' I dodged the attack by flying a bit to the side, away from the guardians. I took out my precious chopping knife that was a bit larger than a regular chopping knife. I held it out in front of my face and closed my eyes. A white light flashed through the blade as my initials formed at the corners on both sides.

I charged at Pitch, who was about to slam the scythe at me. I blocked it with my knife but I knew that it would break if I kept at it so I replaced it with my hand. The black sand didn't affect me and I made a risky swing with my knife at Pitch's stomach. He winced and groaned in pain. I jumped back and steadied myself. After he got over his little pain episode, he smirked and seemed to relax a little, confusing me a bit. I held my ground, expecting him to fool me and strike me. "How long have you ached?" He asked. I furrowed my brows. "What?" I scoffed. "How long have you hurt? How long have you cried?" Pitch circled around me. I heard my own heartbeat beat a fast one before returning to its normal beats.

"How long... Have you been _**alone**_?" Pitch stopped behind me and I could feel that grin he makes when he got to hurt people. My eyes widened in realization, as memories... Flooded back right before my eyes.

"I don't want a baby that looks like... Crystal..."  
"Hairy monster."  
"Freak!"  
"Riri!(Reeree meaning retarded)"  
"She looks so stupid!"  
"She's so ugly."  
"She's weird!"  
"She's weak..."  
"You... Are **SELFISH**!"

I snapped back into reality. "You were bullied, even by your parents!" Pitch cackled. "Everyone... Hates me..." I mumbled. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "No one wanted to be around a weird girl! Your friends even left you!" Pitch walked around. "So you got used to being lonely, and then... You finally chose to be alone in this cruel world!" My breathing hitched as my eyes darted everywhere. "Even your stupid parents don't remember almost taking your life away when you were little!" Another memory flashed. I remembered their devil eyes boring themselves into my young soul as they choked me, as they beat me... I also heard all their insults, filling my mind. "Isn't that how you got Borderline Personality Disorder?" Pitch smirked.

My knees felt weak to support the weight of my body as I trembled to the ground. I clutched my head with a few locks of hair. I started gasping horrendously... And... Water... Was falling from my eyes. I cupped my hands in front of my face as more water fell into it. What was it? What was this water? What is it doing to me? "Yes, they're called Tears. You are crying." I heard a sinister voice explain. "Tears?" I managed to choke out. "_Correct_." It purred. I started sobbing louder and louder before I started screaming. Memories began pouring back around my head, filling my ears, before I felt a momentary void. I became silent.


	12. The Darkest Side of Me: Part 2

**Part 2! You will finally see Crystal's past and a BIG surprise! Sorry if it kind of sucks, I wasn't concentrating when I was starting this, I mean, come on! I was studying! But I am happy to take a break and give you the final part for Chapter 9!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Crystal fainted after a surge of strange energy made her head spin. She lay unconscious, looking extremely exhausted. The guardians watched with wide eyes and confusion throughout the whole battle. Jack's expression was the first to change to rage. "What did you do to her, _Pitch_?!" Some of the guardians had to hold Jack back before he would do something reckless. Pitch smiled, satisfied at the results of his work. "I think this might help." Pitch threw a tooth box towards them. Tooth caught it and checked the picture. "It's Crystal's..." Everyone plastered a wary look before agreeing to look into Crystal's deep, dark memories.

A bright light flashed before the memories played. They watched Crystal growing up little by little but started tearing down. People bullied her for no reason, her friends left her, and her parents didn't even accept her! The guardians fought to keep their tears in but after every each memory, it got worst. They could feel what Crystal felt at the time also. 'Crystal's hurt so much, bottling them up, one by one.' Bunny thought as he finally felt a hot streak drip from his eyes. But a strange memory caught them off guard, and instead of more hurtful scenes, it was a somewhat pleasant one.

A Crystal, who looked a few years younger than the present(13), was crying again on her bed, rolled up in a ball. Her window was opened as the evening wind blew in gently. There, in the shadows, was **Pitch**. You would usually find him smiling at people's pain, but he was _scowling_ deeply. It looked like he was hurt with Crystal's display of pain. "What happened, child?" Crystal stopped crying and jumped back to her head board. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" Pitch ignored her questions and sat next to her on the bed. "Why are you here?" That question was most definitely one that Pitch never heard anyone ask him before.

"I can't stand you in pain." Was all it took for Crystal to dive into Pitch's arms and cry. And here's another sight to see, Pitch was crying with her. "They hate me... They hate me.** They hate me**!" Pitch seemed to understand what she meant. "I know what you mean, they hate me, too!" He confessed. Soon after that, day by day, Pitch would come to Crystal's side and they would chat happily. They laughed together, they cried together. They became each other's saviours, they became best friends.

* * *

"Are you leaving me?" Crystal's voice was threatening to crack. Her hands clenched onto Pitch's, no intention of letting go. If you took a picture of this scene, they would seem contradictory. Pitch, drenched in black and evil. Crystal, clad in white and pure. But they both had the same, pained expression. "Just for a month, it seems I have missed a few towns in South America." Crystal gazed towards the ground. Pitch tilted her chin upwards so she would be looking at him. "I promise to come back as soon as I can." Pitch looked so sincere, if they didn't know any better, it would have seemed Pitch wasn't a boogey man. Crystal nodded and embraced Pitch tightly. He returned the hug with just as much passion.

Crystal climbed into bed and got comfortable. "Kozmo?" Crystal learnt Pitch's real name and decided to nickname him. "Yes?" Pitch slowly crept to Crystal's side. "I know Mr. Sandman wouldn't like it, but would you give me a nightmare before you go? So I can remember you by?" Pitch was surprised but settled into a sad smile. "Alright," Crystal smiled. "Go to sleep, then." Crystal obeyed and forced herself to fall asleep fast. Pitch waved his hand over her head, giving her a horrific nightmare as she asked. Pitch was about to morph into the shadows when he looked back and saw Crystal smile into his nightmare. As he left, a tear slipped through her closed eyes.

In that lonesome month, Crystal seemed even more distant. A couple of children ran past her, laughing so happily. Crystal smiled at that, she remembered her and Pitch sharing the same laughter and joy as the little kids. She was soon snapped out when she saw a man, hiding a knife behind his back, stomping over to the two children. 'No! He's going to ruin their friendship! Their happy memory!' She thought as she dashed in front of the kids. Instead of grabbing a kid and stabbing them, he grabbed Crystal instead and stabbed her right arm. Crystal cried out in pain, the children screamed in horror, attracting the attention of neighbors around them. The man panicked and bolted away. Before he could make it out of the the neighborhood, a German Sheppard was released and bit the man's leg down.

Crystal slowly and painfully knelt towards the children. "Keep your happy memories, the treasured memories of you two together..." Crystal ran off into a nearby forest as the children hugged each other. Being friends with someone who understood you did wonders on Crystal's pessimistic attitude. Crystal was able to sneak into the house without any of her family members noticing her bloody arm. She wrapped a gauze around her wound and wore a sweater to cover it up. Later that night, as Crystal slept, white light shone through her window. It made its way towards her sleeping body. Crystal was suddenly dreaming as if she was... an angel. The outlines of scenes were white and faded, she was watching kids from the back of a classroom.

The next morning, her wings appeared, glowing healthy and then disappeared. As the month passed by, there were no signs of Pitch. Crystal started losing hope, and she was breaking even more when she was bullied and cried alone. Alone in her empty room. With no one to cry with, no one the laugh with... Soon, Crystal forgot about Pitch. And Pitch forgot about Crystal, too. His new found power made him thirst for more so he decided to kill someone. He came upon a familiar house but he brushed it away. The memories of 2 years ago replayed. Pitch was smirking and when Crystal turned around for the door, his smirk instantly dropped. An angel's wings.

But what was more strange was that they were bloody wings! And one of the wings... Were near to being broken off. It's like someone snapped her wing off but stopped before they could finish. So now, it hung and swayed back and forth to her motion. The guardians were brought back to the present. Pitch was still smiling at his work. "Pitch?" Tooth uttered. "What?" He spat. "How much did you see?" Tooth choked out. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Pitch shrugged but replied anyways, "Her being bullied by everyone." Pitch seemed unamused. "You didn't see _everything_." Tooth's voice started to waver. Pitch started to look disgusted towards them.

"You don't know what you've done to her. _**Her**_! Out of **all** people!" Jack motioned towards a passed out Crystal on the floor to make his point. Pitch scoffed. "I know what I've done, annoying brat!" Tooth cautiously fluttered towards Pitch, holding the box out for him. "You need to see for yourself." Pitch looked at Tooth, then back at the box. "You need to Pitch." North ushered, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Fine." Pitch snatched the box and traced his fingers along the outlines of the designs.

The guardians watched Pitch's face change from bored, to suspicious, shocked, and then despair. As if he'd been stabbed through the heart. He dropped the box in his panicked state and it seemed like he was hyperventilating. When his eyes rested on Crystal, he dove down and clutched Crystal's poor figure in his chest. And once again, he started crying. "What did I do?! I'm so terrible!" For once, the guardians felt sorry for Pitch. His only friend, after thousands of bitter years alone, had been hurt. He had hurt her.


	13. I Need a Hero! And some crack XD

**The final chapter! Surprisingly, I got it finished in a day! Some crack at the end!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Crystal's eyes slowly started to open. She shifted her head to look at the person who was cradling her. Pitch opened his eyes for a few seconds until closing them. He finally noticed Crystal was awake and cheered. The guardians felt relieved, that is, until Crystal pushed away from Pitch and grabbed her knife. Her eyes were hazed until finally snapping with a new ferocity in them. "Crystal! Crystal! It's me, Kozmo." Pitch tried to reason. "No, you are nothing to me." Crystal's voice changed to a deeper tone, her eyes shot full hatred and disgust towards everything she gazed at. Her aura wasn't sweet anymore, it was threatening, as if it was something in the shadows that waits for its victims and lashes out last minute.

Pitch felt even more depressed. Crystal's eyes changed again, into insanity. Crystal cackled, a huge smile lopsided towards one side. Crystal charged at Pitch blindly. 'She got faster...' Pitch thought as he tried his best to dodge. Instead of stabbing him, Crystal landed a punch to his gut. Apparently, she got stronger also. Pitch was sent flying through the rocky walls at top speed. Pitch felt like he was going to pass out, but he was determined to make Crystal snap out and remember him. "Still awake, dearie?" Her voice was sick and sweet. Pitch cautiously picked up the memory box. "Crystal, calm down." Pitch could see it. Her power, strength, and mentality was hay wire!

"You need to see this." Pitch slowly pronounced. Crystal glanced at the box, keeping track of Pitch's movements. His eyes begged and it looked like he was ready to break down. And Crystal was having too much fun, she was cruel like that. "Please Crystal." Her crazed eyes flickered towards the guardians. Jack stepped forward, a serious look on his face. Crystal slowly let her knife down and flapped her healthy wing to summon a gust of wind to carry the box towards her. Crystal was instantly taken into her memories. The wicked smile slowly faded and she turned back to normal. But she was depressed.

After she saw every memory, she broke down again, sobbing loudly. She didn't care if she showed them her weak state now. Everyone was her friend. Pitch crouched in front of Crystal, his arms open. Crystal looked up, the same innocent, yet hurt look she always had when she cried. "K-K-Kozmo?" Crystal took a moment to take in his gentle features. "Kozmotis!" She cried as she dove into his arms. _"How dare you! You selfish brat!_" Crystal wailed. Pitch smiled, glad to have his friend back in his arms. "I'm sorry, my dear. I shouldn't have gotten carried away." Pitch combed Crystal's hair to soothe her. Soon, she calmed down.

Work was done, and the guardians were ready to leave. Jack was waiting for Crystal near the sleigh. Crystal was happily walking towards him when the clouds parted in the dead of night, and light shot through. It rained down on Crystal's figure. Her wings were not bloody anymore and her broken wing soon reattached itself back into its rightful place on Crystal's back. Crystal giggled happily, and flew up, twirling around. She settled back on the ground to see the proud faces of her friends. "I don't have to fly like a crazy bird anymore!" She cheered. A few chuckled as Crystal flew around. "I know flying's great and all, but we need to go, Snowflake!" Jack called.

Crystal flew back down but instead of going with Jack, she stopped and embraced Pitch. Pitch wasn't expecting it but smiled anyways and hugged back. "I'm so glad to have you back, Kozmo." Crystal smiled into Pitch's eyes. Pitch could see how happy she was, her eyes was smiling that it hurt. "How about we spend some time together tomorrow." Pitch suggested, determined to get back lost time. "You, me, snowball fight." Crystal's childish daring look made Pitch chuckled and agree. "Hey, having a snowball fight without me?" Jack interrupted. Pitch sighed, "The brat can come along." Crystal smiled and gave Pitch one last hug before skipping towards Jack back to the sleigh. She waved to Pitch as they started flying up in the air. Pitch waved back.

Crystal hung on the very back of the sleigh and plucked a feather from her wing. She blew on it, making it glow and sparkle. It rested on her cupped hands before she sent it away, fluttering to Pitch. Pitch caught it and smiled at the feather's resemblance. It resembled Crystal in so many ways to him. Both friends knew that their friendship would last forever.

**At the Pole**

**Crystal's POV**

I told the guardians that I was a half angel since I was granted with the powers but I didn't die yet. I was heal people with a touch and encourage their spirits. "Wait, wait, wait! So you're growing, just, slowly?" Jack back tracked. I nodded. "I'm half immortal if you would put it that way." North took out his big book and searched for my profile. "How come I never saw it?" He muttered. "That's awesome!" Jack flew straight towards me, making us fall backwards with the couch. Bunny suddenly yawned and Sandy and Tooth were getting ready to leave. "That's right, bedtime." North yawned. "Aw! You don't have to go to school tomorrow, right?" Jack pouted.

I giggled. "After today's events, I'm still feeling dizzy." Jack cheered. "Whoop! Crystal won't go to school tomorrow!" It seemed that Jack was the only one who was really awake. Even the yetis and elves seemed to be back and sleeping. "Shh, Jack, it's too late for all this noise!" North quietly hissed. We all retreated either towards our rooms or work.

**3rd POV**

Jack was left standing in the middle of the globe room. The lights were on at the certain spot he was in and everything else was turned off. "Guys?" He called out. The lights finally turned off, leaving him in the dark. Jack looked around like a lost puppy. Jack didn't want to go to sleep yet. He pouted and hung his head as he trudged towards the corridors. A sudden idea flashed through his head and he instantly brightened up.

He carefully opened Crystal's door to see her dressed up for bed. She was already sleeping and it was too dark for him to see. He then noticed Pitch standing in the corner of the room. "Ugh! What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "I haven't seen Crystal sleep pleasantly in a long time." Pitch replied. Jack padded towards the window and opened it. He jabbed his finger outside. "Get out!" He quietly shouted. Pitch obeyed as he summoned a dark cloud outside. "Creepy, pedophilia of a stalker." Jack mumbled as he locked the window.

* * *

**I am planning to have a few short stories on the BunnymundxCerelia and also with Slight!ToothxLeo. I am also starting on a NightlightxOC fanfic I talked about if you follow me on Tumblr. I hoped you like this series!**


	14. Explanation on Chpt9 Part 1

**I thought I should write this just in case someone didn't understand what Pitch meant by 'fallen beast' in Chapter 9 Part 1  
Also has some info on Crystal's past that makes her the girl she is now.**

* * *

Crystal is shy and usually keeps to herself. She is very kind-hearted and 'pure.' She grew older and ended her 'stupid naive logic.' She started fitting her 'puzzles'(memories) together and all the bad things popped out even more than her pleasant ones. Crystal is _naturally_ pessimistic. She started to get bullied and spiraled into an unnoticeable depression. People never expected her to be so sad because she always smiled.

No one was close to her. When she had friends, she kept them at a distance where she was not at their reach.

So! When Crystal was crying, Pitch came. He took an interest in her, and somehow, she just made him melt. Crystal was the only person that Pitch never tried to hurt. She was vulnerable, emotionally sensitive, and moving. Pitch felt that she was familiar to a very far off memory. Meaning, his memories of his human life is blurry and Crystal was actually like his daughter. She was gentle and had almost been a complete match to Pitch's beloved daughter.

When Pitch mentioned Crystal as a 'fallen beast,' he only saw her being bullied and being a broken angel. The reason her wings were bloody was all those pain that she felt. Her broken wing resembled her broken self when she was being bullied. Crystal cried alone so there was no one to help aid her wings since Pitch went to bring Nightmares to forgotten South American towns. Pitch forgot all about her and never came back. Crystal kept getting worst until she stopped listening to anything around her, thinking it would cause more pain. That's when she developed Borderline Personality Disorder. Remember! Her parents also tried taking her life away!

Crystal could never escape her past, that is, until she finally opened her eyes to see that she had her siblings, Jack, Pitch, and the rest of the Guardians. They all cared for her, and she finally felt it was real. Thus, her wing healed and the blood was washed away to indicate that she was now a real angel. Pure, innocent, and strong willed.


End file.
